


At First Sight

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: The Heart of Camelot, Episode: s01e10 The Moment of Truth, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Later, he would know this was when he began to fall in love with her)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

As Guinevere left, Arthur was left behind, shocked. He had never imagined that Guinevere of all people would have the nerve to talk to him like that. Maybe some of Morgana's insolence was finally rubbing off on her.

But, no, it wasn't anything like Morgana's words and actions – no, Guinevere had spoken to him as Merlin sometimes would, subtly showing him how little he knew about the real world around and the people that he must rule someday.

Arthur hated when his clumsy manservant said such things, but when Guinevere called him on his actions, he had felt nothing of the annoyance, for he knew she really cared and spoke to him because she could fully understand how the villagers felt.

Yet, it was surprising that she had overcome her natural shyness and the years of meek behavior that had made her all but invisible in Camelot. Thinking back, he noticed that Guinevere had always been considerate and deeply compassionate; there was something about her, generally hidden underneath propriety and rank, which spoke of hard gained wisdom and a brand of empathy that Arthur could never hope to have, for it couldn't be learned, it had to be part of your very nature.

He knew he was just now seeing a new side of Guinevere, one that he could admire. Arthur wanted to get to know who she was under the layers of proper respect and rank, for the girl who spoke to him deserved to be listened, and he wanted to listen to everything she had to say.

And if taking her away from Camelot was what it took for it to be possible, he'd make sure that it happened more often.

(Later, he would know this was when he began to fall in love with her)


End file.
